


Stressed (Re-written)

by echolett



Series: Stressor [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Blaze empress and the other lords of the world are gonna love dream ngl, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream is smart but dumb, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Good friend Georgenotfound, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda..., Manipulation, Minecraft, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mumza lives in our hearts, No beta reader rip, Other, Philza with his wife is not a tag in relationships sad pog, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Philza, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Amnesia, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wonder what ranboo's doing here, idk what else to tag, not really but tubbo is a child and he gets hurt so, this is before the election arc so, why are there three technoblade tags, why are there two tags for Jschlatt, why is it his real name sad pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolett/pseuds/echolett
Summary: Phil hummed as he walked down the path to L'manberg, the newly claimed nation by his two sons. He smiled once he made it to the large door, raising his hand to it, stepping back as the large door was pushed open as a lump of red and green fell onto him.“Holy shit-” He wheezed, pushing the lump upwards, his eyes narrowing, before gasping.“Dream?”-----this is being rewritten, in the next work in the series :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza and his wife
Series: Stressor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134680
Comments: 48
Kudos: 493





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this it...
> 
> Its titled as Philza being stressed as always but like idk?  
> anyway. I only have one chapter for this but tell me if I should continue :)
> 
> All art in this story is mine :D

Phil lit another rocket, letting the wings of his elytra glide him over the land of l’manburg before positioning the rocket, eyes falling shut as he sped him up. He tilted down, planning on saying a quick greeting to Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. He opened his eyes, gently landing on top of Eret’s tower before making his way down, pocketing his rockets, and pulling out his enderbag that Scott had given him. 

He scooped out a grey shulker box, pulling out four elytras' that he had to spare. Phil glanced around, placing a chest inside Eret’s tower writing a note with a soft smile, and placing a custom-dyed elytra inside it with the note before moving out of the tower.

While Eret did betray L’manburg, Phil wasn’t interested in the war. Eret was still his friend, and being on friendly terms with his self-proclaimed son, Wilbur, made it a little easy for them to live together in the same general area.

He followed the path, drifting off once he got to the walls of L’manburg. Phil raised his hand to knock on the door, stepping back as the large gate was pushed open as a lump of red and green fell onto him. “Holy shit-” He wheezed, pushing the lump upwards, his eyes narrowing, “Dream?” The man’s unfocus eye met Phil’s through the broken mask before his head fell onto the green of Phil’s coat. 

He managed to get up, quickly picking up Dream. He could bring him back to George, hoping the British man won’t assume that he’s now a part of L’manberg. Sapnap would assume, and jump at the opportunity to have someone that most of L’manberg care for, but George would remind him that Phil is apart of Sleepy boy inc. and with their leader down, they couldn’t afford to take on Techno, Will, and, now Tommy, with the exception of Tubbo and Nikki. And Phil’s wife, Kristen. 

Phil glanced back at the gates of L’manberg, taking in the bloodied and battered Dream before sighing. “Okay, mate, let’s get you fixed up.” He muttered, picking the green covered man up and bringing him to a tree. He rested Dream’s arm onto a shulker box he placed, digging until he found a health potion. He moved Dream’s mask, placing the bottle to the man’s mouth. 

“Those little fuckers…” Phil sighed as the wounds on Dream glowed. He stood. Maybe he could ask Wilbur what was going on? Or he could just leave the elytra at the gates… His blue eyes drifted to Dream, noting that his breathing had stabilized before shaking his head. Fine. 

He quickly wrote a note to Dream, hoping that once he woke up he’d feel better and that Phil, himself, was sorry for whatever happened while he was in L’manburg territory, and that if he’d want an explanation to just stay put by the tree. Phil also explained that there some more health potions in the skulker box if needed. He placed it on the boy’s mask that was settled on his lap, quickly pulling up the boy’s hoodie. Phil knew how he didn’t want people to see his face. 

With that, Phil moved toward L’manburg, eyes narrowed with the three elytras' in his arms. Once he reached the doors, he knocked, glancing to the side before the door opened a bit, before being pushed open by Tubbo. 

The blue-eyed boy grinned at Phil, “Phil! It’s so good to see you! It’s been…” Phil raised a bow as Tubbo fiddled with his coat, “kinda bad? Since the last time you visited.” Phil let out a hum as Tubbo led him to a meeting house. “I- Tommy and Wilbur aren’t here right now. They left a few minutes ago.” 

“Tubbo.” The boy tenses, turning to Phil with a straighter back, “What happened to your eye?” Phil watched as Tubbo relaxed, only a bit, as he placed down the elytras’ on the couch before taking Tubbo’s face into his hand, running a thumb over the darkened area. Phil watched as Tubbo’s blue eyes filled with watery tears, gripping onto Phil’s hand like a life-line.

“It’s just- I didn’t tell Tommy or Wilbur about the MMC and how I wasn’t going to be on your team-” Phil’s eyes softened as Tubbo threw himself into a hug, “And Dr-Dream came to see if we should practice- Tommy didn’t mean to! I was standing too close to him when he tried to-” The boy’s words turned to jumbled sounds as he shoved his face into Phil’s jacket. 

“It’s okay Tubbo.” Rubbing the boy’s brown hair, Phil stared at the wall, a frown on his face, “It’s okay. I’ll be here, whether I’m far, and near. I’ll be here.” Tubbo gave a nod, pushing back and wiping the snot from his face, “Plus, if you ever want to visit, I brought some Elytras’ and the recipe for fireworks, just for you I figured out how to make bee shaped ones.” Phil laughed as Tubbo jumped, eyes still watery as he smiled. 

“Oh! Okay! Thank you, Phil! I’ll tell Tommy and Wilbur when they get back!” Phil smiled, nodding as Tubbo waved at him. He quickly made his way out. He hoped Dream would be calm, and won’t start a war over this. Phil didn’t have the time nor the energy to be in a war. The potato war was one too many. 

He jogged to the tree, blinking as he watched Dream sip on a health potion, green eyes meeting his. “Are you Philza?” 

Phil nodded, eyeing the man before moving closer, “People usually call me Phil, but…” That made Phil nervous. Dream knew who he was, not personally, but most of the British people here knew  _ of _ him... Phil moved closer to the man, “Are you feeling alright, Dream?” He didn’t see any other potion effects but the healing ones…

“Dream?” 

Phil opened his mouth, eyes falling shut. “I’m taking you back to George and Sapnap, come on-”

“Who?”

“What-”

Phil stared. He stared before laughing, “Dream, no one told me you joked around,” He wheezed, before looking about the green covered man, taking his confused face, how his lips tugged into a frown and how his eyebrows furrowed. “Wait- you’re being serious… How hard did they hit you…” Phil took the man’s face into his hand, a habit he has had since Techno and Wilbur were kids. “Fuck dude…”

“Uh- I’m not really sure what you’re talking about…” 

“Okay... Do you remember anything? At all?”

“Uh.. that my name is Clay… not Dream, I guess but You can keep calling me Dream, I’ll get used to it.” Phil sighed, tilting the blond’s head to look at any noticeable signs of head trauma before shaking his head. “Uh-”

“I just… I can’t believe this is happening.” Standing, Phil chewed at his knuckle, pacing slightly. How was he going to explain this to Kristen? How was he going to explain this to George and Sapnap? God. He’s going to accidentally start a war. He couldn’t tell Tommy or Wilbur. They would take advantage of Dream, and while Phil was on the side of his son, and his friends, he was also a middle ground for both sides. 

Who could he talk to…? Techno and Dream were friends, on a very weird level. Eret… maybe Phil could talk to Eret. “Okay. Okay! Dream… er, We’re going to talk to one of our friends… Eret. And see what's the best course of action.” The dirty blond nodded along, though Phil could tell he didn’t understand or was pretending not to... He swallowed the thought.

They walked side-by-side. Normally, Dream would be in front, taking the lead. Clay... was different from Dream, and Phil wondered if this was really what the ‘o'll mighty Dream’, as Tommy would call him, was a shy, unsure kid. Phil doubted that but how he was acting, clenching Phil’s coat, with wide, sparkling, green eyes, taking in the forestry that Niki helped fix. Phil tugged the boy’s hoodie back on, noticing that it slipped.

He tugged at the green and white hooded boy, stepping into the tower. “Dream... wait here and look around, don’t leave the tower, alright?” Dream nodded, turning his head away from Phil, who moved into the office. “Eret,”

“Philza! Phil! I got your gift, and I love you for it! It’s so difficult to get Elytra and your the only person brave enough to kill the ender dragon by himself-” Eret grinned as he leaned over, waving his hand, “But enough with the flattering, Phil, what really brings you here?”

“Right, I went to L’manberg, to say hello to Wilbur and the team, as I always do.” Phil lifted his bucket hat off his head, sighing, “Dream’s lost his memory. I think? I’m not a hundred percent sure that he has, but it seems like he has. I don't want to tell Wilbur or Tommy because they’d use this as leverage or something  _ stupid _ . But if I tell George or Sapnap that might try and fight me, and that’s not going to end up well.” He lifted his head, a blank look on his face as he stared at the wall behind Eret. “It never does.”

Eret shivered at the reminder, nodding as he looked at the green covered man from out his office window, “Right… Phil, maybe I can bring-”

“And what, have them attack you? I’m sure you only have a few lives left. They already don't trust you. You’ve proven how loyal you are.” Phil drawls sarcastically, shaking off the mental guilt, he didn’t have time to argue with Eret. 

He turned his gaze to the man, “Eret, I’m not asking for ideas to start another war. If you haven’t noticed, Tommy and Tubbo were on the verge of another one. Now there’s the election of L’manberg and MMC. I’m asking what to do with Dream, he doesn’t remember  _ anything _ .”

Phil watched as Eret stared at him, before sighing and removing his glasses, blank white eyes staring at him. Phil raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t really surprised, the man had shown him when he was younger at one point. “Phil, I understand.” Leaning back, Eret rubbed his chin as Phil pulled his hat back on. “Okay, why don’t you bring Dream to your place, and you take care of him until he starts to remember things? You can see if there’s a potion that you can make to help or  _ fix _ … whatever happened to him.” 

“What about Sapnap and George? Plus if Tommy finds out that his biggest rival is missing-” 

“Lie to them,” Eret shrugged, “I mean, everyone in the general around and most people out of it, respect you. Telling a small lie won’t ruin the fabric of your relationship. Kristen can help, too.” Phil bit his lip, shaking his head before glancing out the window, watching Dream… Stare out with a wide smile on his face, “Or, I can claim that Dream left a note for me, saying that he was going on a soul searching adventure and that he’s not sure he can make it to the elections, nor to MMC.” 

“The note. Just- the note is better, it has more weight than him just vanishing. Now I need to get him out of here without-” A grin spread across Phil’s face, “Never mind. I know a place to get him out of here.” Phil headed to the office door, pausing as a dark look crossed his face. 

He gripped the doorway, turning his head to the side as he stared at the eyeless man. “And if you fuck me, Dream or Kristen over, I’ll fuck up your life, you got that, Eret?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“Phil!” A smile bloomed as Dream, he’s gotta remember that rushed over, grabbing at his hands, “Phil, I saw a- a chicken? I think? It was small and white- it walked inside and went up!” Phil laughed, ruffling the dirty blond’s hair before shaking his head, “What did the talk with Eric? Eret-” Dream sounded out the brit’s name before looking back at Phil, “-Eret go?” 

“It went well,” Phil glanced at his occupied hands, “We’re gonna go back to my region and figure out how to get your memory back, okay Clay?” He snorted as the man’s face cringed at how Phil pronounced his name, “nope? Alright, guess I’ll stick with Dream... anyway, I remember Tommy saying that you-- or  _ Dream _ wasn’t very good with heights. I’m sure that transfers over… so we’re gonna take a waystone that Scott gave me.”

“A waystone?” 

“It’s- uh, mnh…” Phil didn’t really know what a waystone was made of, but it was magic, and that was common. “ It’s like a magic stone that teleports you places. Only a few people in a different region have it, though. I was lucky enough to get one from a friend over there, come on.” Phil reached into his bag, pulling out a way scroll before turning to look at the window, staring at Eret who glanced up, nodding. 

A wind surrounded them, a nod towards Eret before they vanished, leaving a small piece of paper. Eret stared, before holding his head in his hand, laughing. “If Phil wasn’t a busy man, he’d be perfect for this nation.”


	2. Nether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Dream part slime (a headcanon or something) but then I would have to go back and change chapter one so that's probs gonna be another story :)

Clay was confused, but he was okay with it. He felt nervous, anxious from being confused, but with Philza he’d be okay. He doesn’t know why the blond had helped him, but he was okay with it. 

It made more sense than anything he tried to think of.

“Here’s my house, I keep everything in one spot, but Kristen made me make some bedrooms for when people pass through and such. You can have Wilbur’s old room,” Clay followed Phil through the hallway, noting how Phil motioned to the room on the left, second door. 

“The bathroom is down the hall, it's only one door, so. In the ‘living room,’ there’s a water elevator that leads to the basement. I have some traders that come and go down there, so if you ever see anyone wandering that’s not a mob, don't be too surprised.” Clay nodded along, though the man couldn’t see.

“Outside, I have a creeper farm, so be careful while walking around, some times some slip out… mnh… I have some mobs that found armor just scattered around. They’re in cages until I find a way to cure them, so you should be fine. Just… walk around with a weapon.” Clay wanted to ask where the weapons were, but he didn't want to interrupt as Phil rubbed his chin, Clay quickly mimicking him, watching the blond man nodded.

“Well, the only other thing is to explain to Kristian… oh!” Clay flinched as Phil snapped his fingers, “The nether portal. Don’t go near it, I’m not done working for the blaze empress quite yet, and ‘till I’m done she won’t let anyone, but me and some people from the life-gainers region, into the nether.” Clay nodded. He had no idea what a nether portal was, or what it led to. 

He followed Phil to the living room, a black-haired woman peering over with a black cat snuggled next to her. “Phil…”

“Kristen, this is Clay, can we talk in the kitchen, amazing.” Phil quickly hurried, with Kristen following with a confused look across her face. Clay turned to the cat, glancing at its collar.

“Pog… what a silly name… Maybe as silly as Dream, what kind of name is that?” Clay muttered, giving the cat some behind the ear scratches, humming as the creature purred. “I wonder if I’ll get my memory back…” Maybe he could leave before then. He doesn’t want to lay such a heavy burden on Phil and Kristen. He wondered if Eret would take him… Clay doesn’t know how to get back… 

The traders in the basement. Clay glanced around, eyeing the hole in the ground filled with water, that was bubbling. Is that… safe? Clay felt Pog nudge at his hand before complying with the black cat. He could ask one of them to take him...back to wherever they came from. Or he could just wait. Wait until he gets his memory back. But… He glanced off to the side, the way Phil looked at him when he woke up… Was he a good person? 

He wondered if he should ask Phil. 

“Clay?” He glanced up, smiling at Kristen, “I’m sorry that you lost your memory, but I'm glad you trust Phil enough to come with him here!” She placed a hand on top of his head, smiling, “So, don’t worry about too many things!”

Clay nodded. He’ll try not to.

* * *

_ “We just want independence.”  _

_ Dream stared at Eret before cooing, “That’s sweet, it really is, but…” He tilted his sword at the man, a smile under his mask, “We want our disk back. And the only way to do that… would be to unfortunately to kill Tommy.” He tried to ignore Eret’s flinch, along with George’s sharp inhale and Sapnap’s head-turning towards him.  _

_ “Bu-But,” Eret stammered, “Killing Tommy w-would…” Dream stared at him through the small eye holes in his mask, grinning. _

_ “Would… permanently kill him? Sure, but it's the price to pay for stealing my disk.” He sneered, “But, I suppose, I can be a bit... more accepting if you join our side.” _

_ “Dream-” _

_ “What?” _

_ Dream’s eyes focused on Eret, watching the man tilted his head up before nodding, “As long as you don’t hurt them anymore.”  _

_ Dream could work with that. But, his grin widened under his mask, if it was needed, he’d do anything for those disks. “I agree with those terms,” Dream held out his hand, watching as Eret hesitated, “Welcome to the Dream Team, Eret.” He laughed as Eret shook it. “I hope you like your stay.” _

* * *

  
  


He inhaled, opening his eyes with a yawn. Quickly pulling on a green hoodie Kristen found, he headed to the bathroom, eyes drooping. He wondered what that dream was. Or was it a nightmare? It had something to do with Eric… or Eret? Eret was probably right. And Disk? He’d had to ask Phil.

He glanced at the lime toothbrush picking it up that he had been using, 3 weeks maybe… he has to change it soon. If he tells Phil, he might get kicked out, or worse. He keeps remembering, despite his wishes. The more he remembers the more he feels the pit in his stomach grow and grow. Shaking his head, Clay rinsed out his mouth. Today Phil was taking him to the nether, finally getting permission from the empress. 

He wondered what the nether would be like…. Probably hot. He slashed his face with some water, quickly drying it off and heading to his room. Phil says it’s cool, especially since he works personally with the… blaze empress. Clay tugged at the bottom of the hoodie, before cringing and pulling it off, digging through the pile Kristen made. He grinned once he pulled out a green sleeveless hoodie. 

There's a lot of green in Philza’s house he noticed, shades of it everywhere. He closed his door behind him, moving to the living room, glancing at the two cats staring at him before rushing to the door. Their meows echoed once it opened, “Oh! You're ready? Good, great! Here’s some armor, and a diamond sword…” Clay held the items, tugging on the iron chest plate, holding the sword limp beside him as he watched the man devolve into mutters.

“Phil, a shield and a bow,” Kristen imputed, placing the items into a bag by the door that Clay had just noticed before turning to the two, “Look at you, My two boys,” She gushed, placing a kiss on both their cheeks before ushing them out the door, “Don’t you dare die on me! Pog and Champ will be waiting!” 

They emerged from the portal, and Clay’s stomach twisted, “If you’re feeling twisty, you can throw up in the forest over there, the Hoglins love that shit,” Phil informed, and the thought of something eating his vomit made Clay gag slightly before waving his hand.

“I’m… I’m good. What are we planning on doing?” Phil eyed him before grinning and tugging at his arm, moving forward through the red land. 

“Well, the blaze empress wants to see you, to see if she can help. She’s quite fond of Dream, y’know? If she can’t help then we might need to go to the End, and ask the Ender king… or maybe the Sea guardian…” Clay nodded along, taking in the brightness of the nether. Does he really want his memory back… He likes being around Phil, and Kristen, and the cats. He doesn’t want to get his memory back because if he does then Phil won’t want him. He’d be able to go back to… George and Snapnap or whatever.

“Alright Mate, this is gonna get weird,” Clay looked at Phil, eyeing the fishing rob he pulled from the hovering slots. He raised his eyebrows, eyes wide as a short red creature wobbled over to the edge of the Lava. “This is Fire, yeah- laugh it up, it’s unoriginal, I get it! Many people tell me that,” Clay laughed as Phil pouted before rubbing Fire on its head, “Since you don’t have an eltrya-- I gave all of them weeks ago-- you have to ride him!”

“Uh,” Clay eyed the stumbling creature before looking back at his caretaker, “How?”

He watched as Phil stared at him before grinning. He didn’t like how his stomach dropped. 

“PhiiIL-” His voice heightens as Fire tilted to the side, “I really don’t think this is safe-” 

“It’s fine kiddo! Just- don’t tilt with him!” Clay slouched as Phil laughed, wings flapping gently near them. He did not trust this two-legged lava monster, and how it chirped at the other lava creatures that stared before moving away. 

He hissed, landing on the fleshy ground, patting his foot once it grazed the lava. “That was fun,” Phil grinned down at him, laughing once the dirty-blond pushed himself up, “Come on, Dream, you can’t be mad it was fun!” Clay sighed as Fire nudged him.

“That thing is so ugly,” Phil laughed louder, “Sorry Fire.” He muttered once the creature, Phil still hasn’t told him the name of the species, whined. 

“Listen, Mate, you’ll get used to these things once you’ve done it a ton, come on, the empress is waiting.”

Clay swallowed, before following after Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like the art   
> Ty for the nice comments too they really make my day, so go on and tell me of your feelings reading this cause I love them :D


	3. The game begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // swearing 
> 
> Wilbur's pov is first, Sapnap's is second :)
> 
> it's not that long, cause i got class in like 20 minutes yikes
> 
> the chapter title is from the Death Note musical Eng demo (the game begins)
> 
> Please tell me what else to tag if I'm missing anything
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with college (Uni) classes and,,, playing genshin impact.

Wilbur stared at George, eyes narrowed as he watched his reflection in his goggles, “What brings you two here,” He was mildly aware of his son, Tommy, and Tubbo watching from behind the walls. “Anything you need is free to use since we’re neighboring countries now!” 

Arms spread wide, his smile widened as George flinched and Sapnap glared. He lowered his arms, before deciding to cross them. He was surprised to hear that Dream had vanished, maybe the man took Tommy’s… ‘ _ stabbing shit _ ’ literally. Or maybe Tommy took ‘ _ stabbing shit _ ’ too literally. He wondered, before letting his eyes drift toward the sky, “If you two don’t-”

“The last place Dream was--” Sapnap hissed, stumbling over his words as Wilbur’s eye darted to him, “Was here. And now he’s gone. So you had to have done something to him!” Wilbur watched as the man waved his arms around, before pointing at him, “It hasn’t said he’s died yet, so that means--”

“We don’t have him,” Wilbur stated, “If we had him, trust me, he won’t last all 6 of his lives.” 

“Well, then we need to find him.” Wilbur faced the other British man. Why should they help? They had to prepare for MCC and the elections. Wilbur has plenty of other things better than finding Dream.

“Ah, you need to find him?” Wilbur mocked, letting his arms fall to the side, “And let me guess, you want our help, right? Am I right?” Maybe Wilbur was excited to watch the two men that caused the most trouble for them during the war for freedom grove on the ground, begging. Maybe Wilbur had a sick twisted way of humor. Something he got from his dad, definitely. “Tell me I’m right, because... it seems like you are the only two out of the entire SMP that care he’s gone.”

He held a hand open to the two who opened their mouths to speak, “That should prove everything. The SMP doesn’t care about Dream. It seems like they are happier without the man anyway. Didn’t he leave a note? Why worry when he’ll just turn up someday out of the wind?” Wilbur truly wondered if they had thought about that, Did they find the note, rush around trying to find anything, before drowning in their own panic. His lips twitched at the thought, how fun that would be. 

“Dream doesn’t usually leave out of nowhere-”

“But he left a note!” Tubbo, from somewhere behind Wilbur, countered, and Wilbur stared down at the two men, nodding.

“He did leave a note, I heard Bad talking about it on his daily walks,” He tsked, shaking his head, “It's a shame, George. Sapnap. But it seems like Dream got tired of you two, and left for a bit.” He watched as the two glanced at each other, before turning and walking away. He turned towards his men, smiling wide as he raised his arms, “Another day to freedom!” He preened as they cheered.

* * *

“This doesn’t make any sense!” George hissed, chewing on his thumbnail, “What Wilbur said couldn’t be true right? He didn’t leave because he was… bored with us?”

Sapnap stared at the sky, brown eyes narrowed before looking back at George with a sigh “No, Dream would do something like this, but not now, not when the elections are happening,” The two traced what they could remember, and everything points back to L’manburg. L’manburg. L’manburg. Sapnap scoffed. “But... As much as I hate to say it, Wilbur’s right.”

Sapnap rubbed his face, frowning as he leaned on his knees, “If Dream didn’t leave a note, then we’d have more evidence to suggest that he was taken. He left a note stating that he’ll be gone for a bit, and when we were younger, he used to just… disappear all the time.”

“But it doesn’t feel-”

“I know!” Sapnap stressed, “It doesn’t feel right to just… give up! Dream wouldn’t want that, but we don’t have anything other than tracing steps and…”

He trailed off, what other steps did they have. They’ve retraced what they could, they even called Drista, but she hasn’t seen him anywhere by her village. They checked with everyone on the server, some saying that they saw some random guy stop by Eret’s castle the day George thinks Dream went missing, but he couldn’t get anything out of the man. 

He couldn’t keep threatening citizens. “What about the Logs?” George’s voice broke the silence they sat in, before Sapnap turned to him with wide eyes, “The logs would show who entered and who exited right?”

“Isn’t that dangerous? We don’t even know they are,” Sapnap’s voice dropped to a hush, as his eyes stayed trained on George, whose eyes were narrowed at the grass by the bench behind his goggles. “Who are we going-”

“I know where it is,” George answered, hands clenched around his blue shirt, “Dream showed me, once, when you were away. He told me that if anything went to shit, to use it and find out who caused it, but even with everything-- I didn’t think to use it, until now.”

Sapnap stared, and stare and stared before a grin broke out on his face, “oh, you fucking idiot! George! Come, come on! We’ll go check it right now and get Dream back!” Sapnap’s face burned with a smile, arms wide as he scrambled off the bench, standing tall. George laughed, before wiping his eyes, nodding. 

“Let’s go get Dream back.”

Sapnap cheered, and the two were off, oblivious to the person standing below them, “This is getting quite interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guess on the person at the end ? 
> 
> I'm making a Genshin impact Dream SMP AU and a Miraculous ladybug Minecraft Au maybe cause i wanna, so if you wanna see those feel free to just... comment if :) Maybe a death note AU cause rn Death note is consuming my life rip
> 
> ty for reading <3


	4. the Blaze Empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * He and She and Sandy are from Philza hardcore world (Where I'm taking inspiration from the Nether Void, Blaze empress, and Ender king) The ender kings Heir is a Player. She is an optical illusion, but in this, she is literally made out of Obsianon, with lava hair :) (He is made out of Lava, and Sandy is made out of sandstone, but they all come from the Nether as the Blaze empress' guards -sandy being her like... assistant-)
> 
> Enjoy

“Blaze empress!” Phil hummed, waving to He and She*, the two warriors waving to the familiar man as Dream huddled under his cloak, “I’ve brought him! Like you asked,” The woman on the throne stared down at them before smiling.

Her voice warm as she floated down to eye level, fire whipping around her face like hair, “Ah, you must be this Dream…” She spoke, clear but soft as Phil shoved Dream from his cloak, laughing as the man stumbled, “You look small, child. Have you been feeding him?” 

“I assure you, I have, probably the most he’s eaten in his life,” Phil chuckled as Dream’s face heated up. The empress hummed, gripping the man’s chin, and nodding.

“So, you found him?”

“He fell on me,” Phil rubbed his neck as the Blaze laughed, “He lost his memory, so any acts of treason should be-”

“Deleted,” The Empress voiced, “I will ask Sandy to pardon him, but it is a task that many of my subjects will not agree with,” Her red eyes pierced into Phil as he nodded.

“Yes, I know,” Dream glanced between the two as Phil spoke, “And as of now, He won’t be speedrunning without permission, He’ll stick with me.” The blaze stared before nodding, a hand placed on Dream’s head.

“Dream, Clay, whatever you must call yourself, you have been pardoned, but do not take my pardons lightly. The Ender king was not pleased with your…. adventures with your friends, and nor is the heir. But it seems you can’t remember, Philza, may I speak to the boy alone?” 

Phil paused, _what would the empress say to him?_ he thought, before looking over to Dream, “If Dream wants to, then I’ll allow it…I guess,” He explained, “Dream, mate, you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.” 

“No-no, It’s okay, she’s, um, royalty, right? It’ll be rude…” The Blaze empress smiled with a laugh, as she began walking away, with Dream behind her until they entered another room. 

Phil sighed, flexing his wings slightly before sitting on a bench. It’s been… a good couple of weeks since Dream lost his memory? Phil wondered if the boy was going to get any better, not that Phil didn’t enjoy his time with him… 

Phil let the elytra spread to full length, the movement aching on his back as he leaned into the heat of the beach. His eyes moved to the large crystal outside of the palace. Dream was a joy to have around, Kristen would say that any day, with Creeper clean ups and taking care of any Pillager that tries and hassles with the travelers and traders. 

Phil worried that when the man got his memories, would he want to go back to the SMP? Probably, a small part of Phil’s brain whispered the same part that wondered if the speedrunner already had his memories, and is just playing the long run.

Phil deadpanned at his thoughts. It doesn’t make sense, but surely by now, the man should be regaining some recollection. Usually, when Phil loses one of his lives, it took about a few days to regain his memory… maybe it was longer because Dream didn’t die? Phil hissed as a hot hand met his shoulder.

“Phil, you know what they say about staring at the sun,” She smiled down at him, her black eyes blank as she stared, “What’s on your mind, kiddo,”

“I’m at least half your age,” Phil laughed as she jumped over the bench, taking a seat, “It’s nothing, though. Nothing on my mind, head empty, as Wilbur would say!” She giggled, shaking her hair, ignoring the slight hiss from Phil as lava landed on his cheek.

“You’re telling me that you staring at the largest source of light that could possibly blind you is nothing?” 

Phil flicked away the lava, smiling, “Sure is, mate,”

“Philza,” The orange woman stretched out his name, “You let me throw up my trauma from the war on you when you were 16, let me repay the favor!” Phil watched her before turning away, sighing.

“I’m not a doctor, so I don’t know if this is correct,” Phil started, eyebrows furrowing, “But usually, memories come back a few days in from when you die… But Dream didn’t die, so maybe that’s affecting it,” He reasoned, shaking his head, “But I don’t know if I want him to get his memories back, what if he gets them back and goes on to torture two of my sons, their friends, and my grandkid again? What if he goes back and starts causing problems for the Blaze empress or the Enderkings heir?”

“Your gonna get grey hairs, old man,” She smiled, “If it’s stressing you out, maybe don’t take him to those places. The end realm doesn’t need more people wandering since it’s covered in water, and the Nether is flourishing again after many years of Players stealing things,” She explained, “If you don’t want Dream to return to his normal self, as selfish as it is, don’t fuel the flame. Keep him around your place where he has no memories,” Phil cringed at the thought but nodded. 

“Thanks, She,” Phil’s eyes darted to the opening door, “Say hi to He for me!” Phil folded his Eltyra’s wings, jogging up to the Blaze empress and Dream while waving to She, who waved back.

“Hey, mate, Blaze empress, done with your chat?”

“Yeah,” Dream nodded, “She explained what’s going on with the nether in case I remember, so I won’t… cause problems in the future.”

“Thank you for bringing him, Philza. It was wonderful seeing you again, Tell Kristen I said hello,” Phil grabbing Dream’s arm, nodding, “Ah, I forgot, I told the ender king’s heir, You might know him…” The empress rubbed her chin before shaking her head, “But He’d like to meet Dream, says something about Tommy? That’s one of your sons, correct?” Phil tensed, while shooting a look to a tenser Dream, nodding.

“Yeah, that boy’s a troublemaker for sure… I’ll see with the heir that we make it soon.”

“Feel free to use the nether hub, Techno’s little piglin friends miss you and your golden apple pies,” The empress sat back on her throne, waving her hand, “Goodbye Philza, Dream.”

“Bye, Blaze empress.”

* * *

They quickly left the Nether after, Phil swallowing before turning to Dream, “Something with Tommy?”

“I dunno... The empress called the guy as we were talking and I guess he knows me? Or… past me? He got all excited and invited us over then started going on about Tommy, and how he was invited to L’manburg,” Phil watched as Dream motioned with this hands before faltering, “I was so lost most of the time.”

“Sounds like it…” Phil stared down at the man’s dark blond hair, “Well, guess we’re going on another field trip, we’ll head out in three days, Maybe we can help Kristen make dinner…” Phil turned his head, smelling the air before moving his hand towards Dream, “You coming, kid?”

He watched Dream stare at his hand, green eyes wide before placing his hand on it and grinning, “Yeah! Let’s go help Mo-” Phil opened his mouth as Dream froze, face burning red as Phil laughed, pulling his hand back, “Don’t tell her I called her that!”

“I’m so telling!” Phil yelled, taking off towards the house with Dream running behind, yelling at him. 

Maybe the man not having his memories was fine. It reminded him of when his sons were home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be continuing chapter 3 ;)
> 
> also, Phil is has been chilling for 32 years, which means the war with the enderman and enderking and stuff took place (in my fic) 17 to 18 years ago, ending when Phil was 16 (which means its been 16 years of him meet and got to know She and He, and the Blaze empress ) 
> 
> Got any guess on the ender kings heir?  
> ty for reading <3


	5. Instigating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly after chapter 3 :)
> 
> Well,,, I guess it wasn't that hard to figure out the ender king's Heir, But yeah, It's Ranboo! I don't know much about him, but it makes sense :)))
> 
> I love eret (all three pronouns are used for them)

Eret chuckled behind his hand, eyes squinted in glee. How exciting! He watched the two men rush off before climbing to the bench. He glanced at his communicator, Philza was a dangerous storm to mess with, he realized, but… Who says he’d be the cause of said storm? He stared at the setting sun, watching the faded colors merge together before turning to L’maburg. 

A little father-son fighting is a normal thing, right? 

* * *

“Hello, Wilbur!” Eret smiled, filled with fake pity as he side-stepped Tommy who sputtered as Wilbur looked up from the papers he was holding, “A little birdie told me George and Sapnap are looking for Dream… Are you planning on Helping?”

“Eret, what do you want?”

“Go away, traitorous bastard!” Tommy hissed as Wilbur stood, “Wilbur, you can’t just let him-”

Eret sighed as Wilbur pointed to the door, digging her boots into the ground as Tommy shoved her, “Well, I guess you don’t want to know some important information about Dream’s whereabouts,” She placed a hand on her face, shaking her head, “Such a shame-”

“What information,” Eret smirked, letting it fall to a frown as he turned towards Wilbur, “Where did you even get inform…”

“It’s such a shame, Wilbur! Horrible!” Eret rambled a frown laced on their face as they looked at their former leader, “Would you like to talk in private, or shall we talk here?”

“Here, asshole!” Tommy hissed, causing Wilbur to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Quietly,” Wilbur added, eyes darting behind Eret, who clasped their hands together with a tsk.

“Okay, well, I believe it was when Philza showed up… but you two weren’t here… Right… I remember watching Dream attack Phil… Then he took him into the woods!” Eret lifted their sunglasses, wiping a tear away from their eyes, “Watched them with my own eyes,” Shaking their head, they added, “Wonder what Dream’s doing to him… poor lad.” The corner of their lip twitched upwards as Wilbur stared at them, Tommy growling loudly.

“Wilbur! We gotta get to Phil!” 

“We-- We can’t Tommy. The Elections...”

“But, what about Dad?”

Eret watched as the two brothers faced each other, Tommy’s cheeks red with rage, Eret supposes, a hand covering his growing smile. 

“Dad can handle himself, Tommy.” 

“He’s  _ old _ though!” 

“If you're so fucking worried, why don’t you just go by yourself!” 

Eret opened her mouth, “I’m sure your other brother, Techno, right? I’m sure he isn’t too busy to just go check up on him, right?” Her eyes shimmered with glee as Tommy agreed, glaring up at the taller man, “If you want… you two can go check up on things with Philza,” She started, “And Tubbo can handle the election stuff till you get back?” 

“That’s a stupid idea,” Eret rolled his eyes as Tommy crossed his arms, “Tubbo can’t do it alone. He can’t even read.” They raised a hand, hesitantly.

“I could help if wanted. It’s not ideal, and of course... You don’t have to accept… But watching Phil get dragged out of here by his wings-” Eret choked up, a laugh forcing its way out of their throat, converting into a sob, “It’s been difficult to hold it in, while everyone assumes he’s the one in trouble…” They watched as Tommy shivered, eyebrows furrowed before looking at Wilbur, whose face was tight. 

“Fucker…” Wilbur muttered, sighing and looking at Eret, “Fine. Eret, Tell Schlatt and Fundy that the election is postponed until we sort this out. Tommy, get ready, and ring up Techno.” Eret watched with glee as Wilbur stormed further into L’manburg, with Tommy watching. 

“You better not be fucking lying to us, Eret, or I’m gonna start stabbing all your shit.”

“Why would I lie about the safety of someone who offered me kindness in my time of need…?” Eret stared, a frown on his face, “Do you take me for some sort of monster?”

“Yeah.” Eret blinked, the boy was blunt, but they supposed that Tommy was right, Eret was a monster. 

“I hope your Dad is alright, Tommy, I really do... Especially with George and Sapnap finding out… Another war might break out…” Tommy tensed, blue eyes, Eret noticed that they were similar to Phils, the poor man was going to have plenty of things to worry about once the three others found out, wide. The boy scrambled after Wilbur, yelling swears towards the Man. 

Eret smiled, Mixing the pot was a lot more fun when you're not involved. He made his way back to this tower, his smile growing as he stared as he sent a message to Phil.

‘How’s Dream doing?’ 

She wonders when her instigating will kick her ass, but laughs as she finds she couldn’t bring herself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it?
> 
> it's a short chapter cause my Brain goes blank when I try to write


	6. Sorry, not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren’t you two in an election right now? I know Wilbur has my tag,” Kristen was going to start losing sons, or her temper, she’d welcome whatever hits first. 
> 
> “I- yeah.”
> 
> “What the FUCK, WILBUR!” Kristen laughed as Tommy swore at Wilbur, ‘We could have saved so much time! We left that fucker in charge of helping Tubbo with the Election!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry not sorry, for Adopting Dream *shrug*" --Kristen, Probably somewhere in this chapter. 
> 
> Most chapters after the first one were written in like... an hour, so I spent all night plotting and planning on how to make the story more like how I usually write (if you check out any of my other stories *wink wink*), tell me if you like it better before or this way 
> 
> Okay, off-topic, I love yall, you guys make my days with comments and the kudos and there are so many of you and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.
> 
> The title is from the song Don't lose your head.
> 
> <3

Kristen watched her sons wander around the house, before managing to all fit on the couch as she stood in front of the TV. 

When Phil and Clay came back, after 3 days of being in the nether, Phil had eaten and then explained that the Ender King’s heir wanted to see Clay. She hadn’t thought much of it, nodding as he said they’d take the nether portal to the end portal, before realizing that it would be a max 2 to 3 weeks trip. Kristen had frowned, normally, 2 to 3 weeks was nothing, as Phil usually opened chat to watch, and somehow (He explained it to her many times but Kristen wasn’t good at the Redstone,) but someone helped him connect his chat’s vision to the TV so she could watch. This was great because she didn’t stress about what Trouble Phil will get in next since she could watch. 

But, Chat doesn’t, or didn’t know about Clay missing, or they did from Tommy, Wilbur, and the others side, but no one knew he was with Phil. Or that he lost his memories. 

So Phil never opened his chat, and Clay doesn’t know how to. So 2 to 3 weeks without any confirmation of her two primary boys...(Phil did tell her about Clay calling her mom, when they returned he rushed in crackling and tackling her to the floor, causing the cats to scatter about the open living room. He grinned, face flushed and She eyed him and the red-faced, panting Clay. Phil whispered to her, and She burst out laughing. Once she calmed down, she grabbed his cheeks and tugged at them with both hands, stating that “ _ She’s adopting him right here and now, and that him with or without his memories won’t stop her. _ ” They all had a big Laugh, But Phil knew she was serious.) 

That many weeks was stressful for her. She had waved her two boys off, reminding Phil that the Techno’s piglin friends should only eat one to two slices of golden apple pie, and then stating that there's an extra pie for them and the heir, with some cookies and milk. She watched as they entered the purple swirling portal, swaying as the nether portal shouted before turning back inside. 

She did what she usually did, sit and watch TV, hermit craft had their chat open, so she watched some of them, before getting up and cooking, and feeding the cats, and the multitude of tame wolves that flocked to Clay. She fed the dolphins that also followed Clay, then fed the parrot, and then made dinner for the travelers that come and go through the underwater basement, before cleaning herself up and heading to bed. 

The next day, and the next day she did mostly the same thing, watching different people do different things before deciding to clean up outside. She opened her chat, smiling as people tuned in and she informed them that she’d just be cleaning up the creeper farm and etc. 

She did that until an arrow struck a creeper coming up behind her, and she turned face to face with Technoblade. “Ah,” Kristen missed her kids, (An adoption they would accept unwillingly when they were away and Phil met her.) She closed the chat and noticed Tommy and Wilbur.

“Techno, what are you doing here?” She asked as the half-piglin stared down at her before turning towards Wilbur, “What are you three doing here?”

“Kristen,”

“Mom,” She corrected, crossing her arms as Techno spared her a glance, with Wilbur shaking his head, moving in front of the two others.

“Kristen, Where’s Phil?”

“He’s out, I was just cleaning up,” She was confused, glancing at the three boys. Techno was tensed, ears twisting and turning, searching for something. Tommy’s fingers were twisted all over one another, his eyes wide and his hair messy, while Wilbur was calm, collected, but staring at him, Kristen watched as a fire swirled in his eyes, dissatisfied with whatever they were searching for.

“Why can’t we just fuckin’ tell her,” Tommy had strained his hands until they turned white before dropping them to his side, “‘s not like we can’t just look in the house.” Kristen stared at the three tall men, one boy, her mind corrected as she turned her head. They could just… ask like what Tommy said. But all three were just like Phil, the twins glancing at each other before shaking their heads and Kristen watched as Tommy scoffed. 

“Tommy’s not wrong… you could just tell me and I can ask Phil,” Kristen ignored the disbelief on Tommy’s face as she stared at Wilbur. Did no one in the Dream SMP agree with anything Tommy said? What have her boys been doing? She glanced at her communicator, a floating screen, then glanced at the sky. “If it’s not important then we can head inside and you can rest to head back to what you were doing,”

They stood, and Kristen’s brown eyes squinted. How did these three even survive alone, “Well…?”

“Tommy dragged me here.” 

“whAT!” Tommy’s shrieked, Pointing a finger at the piglin, “What the fuck! I Didn’t! You had a choice!” 

“That is not true, Kristen, don’t listen to him.” 

Kristen glanced between the two before looking at Wilbur, “If you aren’t going to tell me, you can just leave then, Pog and Champ are still traumatized.”

“That wasn’t my fault, that was Wilburs!” Tommy informed as Wilbur rolled his eyes. Kristen really wondered how any of these people managed this far.

“Fine, Basically, It's been ‘bout a month since Dream went missing, and,” Wilbur sent a glare to Tommy, who had opened his mouth to speak, closing it, “Took us forever to get here, cause we had to wait for Techno, but Eret, their not really important, but they told us,” He motioned between himself and Tommy, “that he had seen Dream attack Phil, and drag him away, or something similar.”

Kristen gave a slow blink, before looking at Techno, “You… You just listened to them?”

“Phil hasn’t answered any of my messages…”

“Oh my god,” Kristen muttered as Wilbur tapped his fingers on his arm.

“George and Sapnap, Dream’s… friends, I guess, were going to find out soon or something, I don’t know how but I guess it’s through the logs. I wasn’t going to come, but Tommy was annoying and worried, so we brought Techno, for strength.”

“Okay…” Kristen really couldn’t believe her ears, “Why didn’t you just… message me?”

“Don’t get your tag.” Tommy nodded as he spoke and Kristen stared. Okay… She looked at Techno before rubbing her eyes.

“Well, Sorry to break it to you, but this Eret.. lied. kinda? Clay’s here, but he’s not destroying Phil, as if the army of wolves we had before Clay showed up would allow that,” She shook her head, before sighing. “Aren’t you two in an election right now? I know Wilbur has my tag,” Kristen was going to start losing sons, or her temper, she’d welcome whatever hits first. 

“I- yeah.”

“What the FUCK, WILBUR!” Kristen laughed as Tommy swore at Wilbur, ‘We could have saved so much time! We left that fucker in charge of helping Tubbo with the Election!”

Kristen snapped her fingers, “That was dumb, so… Tommy came because he was worried, not that I don’t mind, I love my little British son, Wilbur came because… of Tommy, not for his own totally not related to Phil reason, right?” She concluded, reaching up to ruffle Tommy’s hair before looking at Techno, “And you just wanted to fight Clay?”

“Yep,” He had popped the ‘P’ and Kristen laughed, while Tommy sputtered.

“Come inside, and take a seat. I’ll explain everything.” 

Now, this is where she is, staring at her kids as they sat on the small couch, as she crossed her arms, Pog and Champ sitting at her feet.

“Are you going gotta explain, or are you gonna sit there,” Tommy voiced, sipping at the coke she had given him. 

“Okay, according to Phil and the doctor from the village nearby, after Tommy and Wilbur jumped Clay, he had hit his head and got a concussion, losing his memory!” She started, pointedly ignoring the glare Techno shot the two, “So, Phil found him, while he was gifting L’manburg and co. elytras' and healed him up and took him here, where he’s been staying and will be staying until either he gets his memory back, or he wants to leave.”

“And what if he doesn’t want to leave even if he has his memory?”

“Well, that’s a good question Wilbur, thanks for asking. He’d just stay until wants to leave, Phil and I aren’t forcing him to stay, nor are we stopping him if he wants to leave,”

“Have you already adopted Dream?” Techno eyed her as she smiled, “Oh god.”

“Ta-da!” She did jazz hands, grinning, “Guess you got a new brother and can pull the brother card on him when he gets his memories back and does something stupid! Don’t give me that face Tommy!” She turned her head to the side, whining, “He called me mom, what was I, Momza, supposed to do!”

“Not adopt him! I can’t be related to Dream!”

“Moving on,” Wilbur hissed, “George and Sapnap are going to find out, or probably already have, and assumed the worst. They don't know where this house is, but they could literally ask their chats.” Techno nodded at that.

“That’s true.”

“Kristen, come back to L’manburg with us and explain to them before they storm over here to forcefully take Dream away.” Kristen shivered at the thought, smile falling as she chewed on her lip, “Kristen,” Wilbur stressed, “Either we take you back, and you can peacefully resolve this, or they come here and possibly kill you and Phil.” Would they do that? Kristen doesn’t watch them through their chats often, so she wasn’t sure, but… she chewed on her thumb, should she take that chance… She could leave a message to Phil and Dream, and a note… 

“Fine. Fine! I always wanted to see what it looked like anyway, But- I’m taking Pog and Champ with me.” Wilbur looked down at the cats, before sighing.

“Okay, the cats can come too.”

Kristen flicked open her communicator, messaging Phil and smiling once she received a thumbs up. “We can head out tomorrow, there's food in the fridge, horse foods outback, and there's a cow Island, just for you Toms,”

She smiled at her three boys, listening as Tommy cheered, rushing outside before watching Techno move to the kitchen. Now it was just her and Wilbur. “Yes, Wilbur?”

“Do you think you can stay during the Election? You and Phil?” Staring at him, all she saw was a young hybrid trying to make it out in the world, not as strong as his older twin, but not as loud as his younger brother. She nudged his arm, smiling.

“Sure thing, kiddo, I’m sure during that time you can apologize to Pog and Champ.” She brightened as he laughed before heading to the barn outside, probably to the wolves, she thought, sitting back on the couch. 

She couldn’t wait to see L’manburg, mostly to find whoever this Eret was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probs gonna have Ranboo or it's gonna be filler, and some more descriptive writing depending on if you all enjoy this way.
> 
> Some info on how time works, Usually most chapters are directly after the last chapter featuring those sets of characters. So, Chapters with Eret are happening at the same time or after anyone at the Dream SMP. chapters with While Eret sent Tommy and Wilbur on a goose chase, Phil and Dream were just coming back from the nether.
> 
> Nether time moves slower,,, i guess (to represent the nether subspace advancement, which is also true), So while Phil and Dream were in the nether for what it feels like a day, its was three days on the overworld.
> 
> The end works similarly, so going through the nether will take about a few hours, ( a day in the overworld) and they'll stay in the end for about two or three days, (2 to 3 weeks in the overworld).
> 
> I hope that's easy to understand,,,


	7. Not an Update !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter just some questions id like answered I'll deleted (depending on the answer) once I get some feedback!!

ello!

while I was trying write chapter 7, I reread everything and decided that I could re-write it since I didn't like the original idea anymore.

most of the chapters aren't written in a way that I like to write (I love writing and world building and i didn't do much of that here).

in conclusion Ill be rewriting the story. the plot I'd the same, Dream loses his memories and Phil takes care of him, but I've already fleshed out some ideas I had for the original.

the questions I have are:

1\. should I keep this story up and make a whole new story for it

2\. Continue this story and try to implent the changes i thought of. 

3\. keep the 6 chapters that are up, but update from this story with the new story (like, Chapter 1-6 would have old in the title so all the new ones would be chapter 1 - ???)

I dont really know what to do, and i don't want to make it seem like I'm abandoning the story, But it makes me annoyed at how I wrote it. since originally it was meant to be a one shot and only a one shot.

Please tell me what you think i should do <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty in advance and I hope you still wanna read the new story <3


	8. New story

hey hey the new story is up 

sorry it took so long :)


End file.
